


I'd Love to be at Your Wedding

by PrehistoricUnicorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, but they don't realise it's to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricUnicorn/pseuds/PrehistoricUnicorn
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir invite each other to their own wedding.





	I'd Love to be at Your Wedding

It was a normal night in Paris, or so it seemed to the casual observer. For the city's superheroes, however, this was a night that would be remembered forever.

Chat Noir prowled along the rooftop distractedly, clutching an envelope to his chest. This was the night, he thought as he scanned the horizon for signs of his partner. This was the night that Ladybug would finally find out his identity. He was very glad he was wearing a magical suit, otherwise his sweat would be visible a mile away. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd proposed to his girlfriend two months ago.

He was so nervous, in fact, that he didn’t notice a spotted figure descend behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

He shrieked the manliest of shrieks, and whirled to face her.

“Hello kitty cat,” greeted Ladybug, amused, “You seem a little jumpy today.”

Quickly recovering his breath, he flashed her his signature smile.

“I’ll always jump at an opportunity to see you, Milady”

Snorting loudly, she retorted,

“You’ll have to do more than jump to keep up with me,” then she readied her yoyo and prepared to swing out over the city.

Chat Noir grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaping away.

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

<<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>>

 

Two minutes later, legs swinging from the edge of the building, Ladybug was looking at her partner in excited disbelief.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!” she exclaimed, punching him lightly on the arm, “Whoever she is, she’s a really lucky girl, I’m so happy for you!”

Chat Noir looked somewhat abashed, but was still smiling. She was about to tell him about her own engagement, when he handed her the envelope he had been carrying.

“What’s this?” she asked, turning it over in her hands. On the front, in beautiful cursive writing was the word “Ladybug”.

She looked up at her partner, who seemed entirely too concerned with a bit of dirt stuck under one of his claws.

“Chat Noir,” she whispered, “Is this … a wedding invitation?”

Meeting her eye, he simply nodded.

“But that would mean revealing your identity!”

Again, he nodded.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

This time, he jumped up, almost yelling,

“Ladybug, it’s been almost five years since we defeated Hawkmoth! The only reason we keep the secret from anyone, is so we don’t get hunted down by fans!”

He paused, breathing deeply, and sat back down again.

“I’m sorry,” he continued, “You don’t have to look at it. It’s just, you’re my best friend, it would mean a lot to me if you were there.

Ladybug bowed her head, feeling ashamed.

“You’re right,” she said, looking up at her partner, “It’s about time we knew each other for real. I’d love to be at your wedding.”

With that, she opened the envelope.

Chat Noir stood up.

“I’ll give you some space to think,” he said, retrieving his baton from its place on his back.

Ladybug nodded, and looked down at the glossy wedding invitation in front of her.

 

_Dear Ladybug,_

_You are warmly invited to help celebrate the wedding of_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_and_

_Adrien Agreste_

<<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>>

 

Chat Noir was about to leap off the rooftop when he heard Ladybug call out for him to stop. Frowning in confusion, he turned around to see a very flustered looking heroine starring at him, wide eyed.

“Yes?” he asked.

Ladybug jumped, and turned bright red.

“Ummm, well, I almost forgot to tell you that I’m getting married too!” she blurted out so quickly that he almost didn’t catch all the words. Her hands made strange gestures as she spoke.

“Wow, that’s great!” he said, congratulating her.

Ladybug just stared at him, unblinking.

“Are you … okay?” he inquired hesitantly.

“I’m fine!” she yelped, jumping again, “In fact, I think you should come to my wedding too.”

She looked around franticly, then stopped, a wicked smirk growing on her face.

“Lucky Charm!”

A red and black spotted pen fell into her waiting hand.

“Ladybug…” he said nervously, “what are you doing?”

She held up the pen, silencing him, then turned away and started scribbling something.

**Beep beep beep**

Finished with whatever she was doing, she turned back towards him, a triumphant look on her face. She held out a piece of paper to him.

**Beep beep beep**

 “Uh, should I be worried?” he asked.

She only waved the paper at him more insistently. He took it, and looked down at it, confused.

**Beep beep beep**

In his hands was the envelope he had just given her, but with “Ladybug” scribbled out, and “Chat Noir” written over the top.

“I get that you’re keen to invite me to your wedding,” he said, “but you didn’t have to deface your invitation to mine.”

She just smiled secretively. He opened the envelope

**Beep beep beep**

_Dear ~~Ladybug~~ , **Chat Noir**_

_You are warmly invited to help celebrate the wedding of_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_and_

_Adrien Agreste_

**Beep beep beep**

**FLASH!**

Marinette?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading, I've seen similar fics done a few times and I wanted to do my own take, so it's not entirely original but I hope you enjoyed it none the less; I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> On an unrelated note, isn't it handy for us fanfic writers that the transformation always wears off at a rate that fits the plot of the particular episode? ;)


End file.
